Angel Of Darkness: Redemption
by Alastor-Creation
Summary: Imprisoned in Tartarus for years the Percy Jackson she knew and loved was gone. Now, when the Olympians bring him back to try and make amends for their mistakes, what are the consequences for committing them in the first place? Is Percy Jackson too far gone to be saved? What kind of state is his mind in after all the pain and suffering he was forced to endured?
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia POV**

So here it was, yet again, 3 years later the pain still fresh in her mind.

**It happened right here.**

I stood by the long jagged scare in the earth.

Staring at it longingly.

**This is where they did it**.

I looked around at all those who committed the crime.

**This is where she lost him.**

3 years ago, in 10 minutes they sent him to Tartarus.

_This is where I wait_

she waits for him to return, to pop up out of the earth wearing his goofy smile. Laughing light-heartedly as he looks at her and says

"It was nothing but a walk in the park down there."

_This is where I stay._

She rarely leaves this place.

**She's always here.**

Waiting for him to come back to her.

The brother she lost oh so long ago.

_This is where they'll pay._

Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon they'll all suffer as she has.

As he is deep in the pit.

**This is where I wait.**

For you to come back to me.

Percy Jackson...

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that, with the help of my beta-reader AfterHardshipComesEase, I have edited this story. I hope you like it, and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

_He can't see._

His eyes are filled with blood, blocking all light from entering.

_He can't hear._

The endless screaming has deafened his ears to the point of not knowing if it was him or the others screaming, he does not know.

_He can't taste._

His tongue has long since stopped allowing him to taste anything but the blood running through his mouth.

_He can't feel._

The continues pain for all these years has made him immune to pain.

_He can't smell._

The only sense he doesn't miss is his sense of smell.

He never wants to smell the scent of his own blood ever again.

The only way he knew where he was, and who he was with, was because of his demigod sense.

He knew where he was, he could scenes the evil.

The sick pleasure that radiated off the titan with each stab, cut, and burn that was inflicted on every square inch of his body.

He sensed the delight in his eyes as the blade was twisted into his arm by a full 360 degrees.

Tears welled in his eyes as his last reserve was broke once again, he could no longer hold it in. He cried as the blood drained from his face and the tears streamed down his eyes like an endless river.

"Pathetic demigod, what happened to being the hero of Olympus? What happened to the unstoppable man, the bane of monsters, titans, even Gaia herself? Where is that man now?!" screamed Kronos as he ripped the blade out of Percy's arm and plunged it into his back.

Percy screamed once again but kept himself from replying, he knew better than to talk back to his torture.

"ANSWER ME NOW!"

"He's dead..." answer Percy as he struggled to breath. That last blow piercing his right lung.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" replied a smug looking Kronos.

"He's dead." Percy replied, a little louder this time.

"Good. Now today's session is over, and I have a feeling that this will be the last time we get quality time together. At least for some time."

Kronos slowly walked in front of the demigod and pulled his head up from the dirt in which he lay.

"A little going away present. To remember me by."

Kronos said as his scythe appeared in his hand and he slashed the young man's face, from the right temple to the bottom of his chin on the left side.

Percy screamed as he tried in vain to hold his face.

To somehow stop the pain.

"Goodbye grandson. I will soon see you again."

With that he walked away looking ever so smug that he had broken the greatest hero in history.

Percy just lay there.

His back arms and face bleeding a pool of blood that surrounded him.

It seemed like hours before he sensed a presence walking toward him.

He knew it wasn't Kronos.

No, he knew exactly who it was, and for the first time in years, he even smiled a little. Before he let the darkness consume him once again and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, hope you like it, thanks to my beta reader AfterHardshipComesEase.**

**As always: Read, Enjoy and Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown POV**

She entered the pit knowing full well she could never return, but she knew what was at stake if she didn't.

The evils around her, the agonizing screams, the wretched smell of the dead.

It was almost too much for her.

How could he live like this for so long. it would have been 300 years down here in the pit?

300 years of pain at the hands of her father.

_I hope he's okay._

Was the only thought going through her mind as she sensed she was near. She walked down another few steps and found who she was looking for. Tears flowed freely down her face as she looked upon her favourite demigod.

There was so much blood.

So many scars

So many burns.

She couldn't take it.

She ran for him.

100 feet of blood and guts and bodies didn't stop her as she reached him in a split second.

She quickly grabbed him and cradled him in her arms. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat was virtually non existent. She screamed, in her head, for Apollo to ready himself as she teleported to the Olympian infirmary.

She laid him on the bed as Apollo ran to his side and began to concentrate on healing his internal organs first then anything else he could help with.

10 hours and still nothing, not even a twitch as they tried to heal him.

"Apollo is he going to be okay?" She asked her voice barely audible to even herself.

"He's stable but unresponsive. It'll be days, maybe even weeks, before he wakes Aunt Hestia."

"Thank you you can go now." She replied

He only nodded before flashing out and leaving her to her thoughts.

"Why is it always you Percy?

Why can't someone else be the hero for once and you could have a happy ending?"

No matter how much she wanted it to happen no answer came from his lips.

She sighed and laid her head down on his bed exhausted from feeding Apollo energy for so long.

"Please my champion, please come back to us."

She muttered as she slowly fell asleep by his side.

* * *

**A/N Hey guy, sorry about the mix up.**

**Besides**** that, I wanna say same thing as last time. If you wanna know what I said, your welcome to go a read the last chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since he had been brought back.

2 weeks and he had not so much as _twitched._

The gods came to visit him everyday, they were all worried about him.

They knew now they had made a mistake. Even Zeus, with all his pride had admitted that he had done something unforgivable.

Hestia never left his side.

Often laying there beside him waiting for him to wake. But even her hopes had began to dwindle as the endless hours continued to pass without the slightest hint if he would ever wake from his coma.

Today was no different then the rest.

Poseidon had came and attempted to heal his son with the sea. Alas his efforts were fruitless. He had left with his head hung in shame as he thought of what he had put his son through.

Hestia had resumed her activities of laying beside him her hand playing with his hair, which, surprisingly, was still soft and impossible to manage even after years in the pit.

She had just began to fall asleep when she felt him tense.

She could hardly believe it.

She had felt it, she knew she wasn't just imagining it.

All her hopes were suddenly replaced by shock as his sea green eyes shot open and he began to tear at his chest. An agonizing scream priced the peaceful morning tranquillity as he desperately tried to make the pain go away. To rip the pain out of himself and finally be rid of it. Blood poured out of his chest as he used his nails to cut into his chest.

Hestia came out of her shock and jumped onto him grabbing his arms and using her godly strength to hold him in place. It seemed to work he couldn't lift his arms but he continued to scream as the pain only increased.

Very slowly he began to lift his arms. Hestia put all her strength into holding him down but a demonic purplish black aura began to emitted from him as he overpowered her and threw her off of him. He threw her into a celestial bronze pillar and she crumpled to the ground her vision fading.

With the last of her strength she called the gods to her.

As she was losing conciseness she looked upon her champion only to see him clutching his head still screaming.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, hope you like the new and improved version of this story. Thanks to my beta reader AfterHarshipComesEase.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy continued to scream as the pain only grew and spread through his whole body. He knew what was happening. He also knew that he couldn't stop it. He only hoped that the Olympians were going to be able to make sure he didn't hurt was his very own personal curse.

**The curse of darkness itself.**

Kronos had known that one day he would leave and so he personally made sure that Percy never be able to live with his friends and family again.  
He had brought Erebus to Percy's prison and had the primordial god curse him. Kronos had watched with sick fascination as the young demigod was consumed by the shadows, uttering a blood curtailing scream that every being in Tartarus shivered from. Even some of the titans thought that what was happening to him was sick but none could do anything to stop it.

**The curse was taking over his very being as he dropped to the ground unable to hold it back any longer.**

Slits appeared in his upper back each inches from his spine. Black metallic wings sprouted from his back tearing flesh as the razor sharp edges widened the slits in his back at an alarming rate. His skin began to pale as the same metallic black coloured markings began to appear all over his body, twisting around his arms until it looked as if someone had wrapped him with ribbon and let his skin show in between each line.

His teeth grew points and his canines grew an inch till they stuck out of his mouth. Blood dripping from them as the gums were tore apart around the teeth. His entire body grew as he went from a 5 foot 11 young man to a 6 foot 5 monster. His once dark black hair turned a dark white, an almost grey. His hands formed claws that glistened in the light with silver tips.

The beings eyes, tightly closed from the unbearable pain he just endured, relaxed once it was over. As the stress left his features and was replaced with one of tranquillity and peace. A low growl emitted from his throat as he kept his eyes closed awaiting what was to happen next.

The being knew what he was here for.

He knew what he was, who he used to be, and what was required of him.

He was going to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

He sensed them long before they got to him.

He let his aura spread to the entire surrounding area, sucking the light out of the building he was in. he vaguely wondered why no one else was in the area with him but put it to Zeus' paranoia.

Of course he wouldn't put him in a public area.

He wouldn't risk anyone's life.

His senses drifted over to the goddess, who was currently asleep on the other side of the room. Without even opening his eyes he walked over to her, picked her up, and set her on one of the beds in the room.

He would keep her safe through whatever was going to happen.

She still cared for him when everyone else had abandoned him and let him become this monster in Tartarus.

The other gods were close, he could feel them coming. Pulling up a chair the demon sat and waited for them to come.

In an instant Zeus and the other Gods entered the room, weapons drawn and armour on as they cautiously approached the room Percy was in. With the big three in the lead, the gods entered the room and looked upon the being before them.

One thought went through all their minds as fear took hold of their hearts.

The single thought of:

_What have we had done?_


	6. Chapter 6

Fear.

A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etcetera.

A feeling that until now Zeus, king of the gods, had only experienced twice in his existence.

The first during the second giant war, when Gaia reawakened her children, to destroy his home. But he had not been alone when he faced this fear, he had the other gods, his children Jason and Thalia, as well as the rest of the demigods. They had given him the strength to overcome his fear and fight till he could no-more.

At the second time, even then he had his nephew, along with his two brother, at his side to battle Gaia in the centre of the earth and force her back into her millennia slumber once more.

But now in the presence of the demon that was once his loyal nephew, _he felt alone. _

He felt as though he was facing Kronos, Porphyrion, and Gaia all at once and on his own.  
He could hear his family each intake and realise a breath of surprise. He could feel their auras change as each god and goddess prepared to attack.

All but two.

Poseidon choked back a sob and dropped his trident as he made to run to his son.  
Hades took his helm of darkness off and for only the second time in history you could see tears streaming down his pale face as he looked upon his favourite nephew.

No one moved as Poseidon ran to the being in front of them.

The rest of the gods had no idea to react as Poseidon ran towards the source of the chills that ran down their spines. But shock turned to rage as Poseidon reached the being only to be impaled through both shoulders by his razor-sharp wings and thrown to the side crashing into a bleeding heap next to the previously unnoticed Hestia. The other Olympians surged forward weapons at the ready only to be stopped by two very powerful very angry members of the big 3.

"Stay back!" screamed Hades as he brandishes his Stygian iron sword daring anyone to cross him.

"You will not touch our nephew, we need to help him not kill him." says a more level-headed Zeus as he stood protectively between his brothers child and his fellow Olympians.

The big three may have their differences and they may have a mutual hate for each other. But they are family and when one of them hurts so do the others. Poseidon had been so broken it had saddened the others to such an extent it had affected Olympus as a whole, none knew why they were so upset but it saddened the very world. Now as they stand together in front of 10 major gods they were determined to amend their mistake and make their brother happy again.

As this was happening the being, once known as Percy Jackson, stood and watched his uncles defend him from the wrath of the Olympians. It was a mystery as to why they would do this as they were the ones who had originally thrown him into that damned pit. He continued to ponder this question until he heard something begin to move off to his left side. He turned to investigate the noise, he was shocked to see what he found.

It was his aunt Hestia.

She was awake and walking towards him with love and caring clear as day in her fiery eyes. She walked right up to him and stood in front of the dark angel with no fear, her resolve strengthening as she looked at him she grabbed his hands and looked into his demonic purple eyes.

He just stood and made no move to hurt her, he could feel the evil leaving him, slowly seeping out of his body, Hestia continues to stare into his eyes as she begins to cry.

"Please Percy... please come back to us."

She wraps her slender arms around his waist, he towers over her and she only reaches up to his chest.

He hesitates.

He was unsure of what to do, he finally decides to wrap his arms around the crying goddess as his heart breaks at the sight and sound of his motherly figure in pain because of him.

His teeth blunted once more instead of being serrated daggers. His skin colour returns to the pale white he was before and the wing fold in on themselves and slide into his back with no sound at all.  
His eyes fade from a dark purple to a striking sea green the gods knew and loved. He pulls back from the hug and takes his, now normal, hands and wipes the goddesses tears away. He smiles just once before his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses to the ground.

He would've hit his head on the stone and rubble all over the floor had it not been for his father Poseidon catching him at the last second, he cradled his frail looking son in his arms and looked at his brothers in gratitude, he silently thanked them for helping his son.

Zeus and Hades merely nodded in response and the three had a quick discussion telepathically before flashing out leaving many very confused Olympians gawking at the seen that just unfolded.

Artemis recovered first this time and looked to her aunt for answers.

"Hestia what just happened? where did they go with Perseus?"

"I do not know niece. But I do know that we are all in very big trouble if Percy wishes to harm us." replied Hestia as she prepared to flash out.

"HA that runt cannot hurt us, we are the Olympians not some mere group of immortals, we are gods!" says a very thick sculled Ares as he lets his cockiness shine through once more.

"That 'runt' has bested titans, giants, endless hordes of monsters, and a primordial god, that 'runt' survived 300 years in the deepest depths of Tartarus being tortured and forced to fight the most dangerous powerful monsters ever. If he wished he could single-handedly destroy everyone on this mountain with only mild difficulty. Did you see the look in his eyes?

We took so much more than just his life.

We took his humanity, his sanity, we took everything from him.

We turned the best hero to ever live into a monster."

With that said Hestia flashed away to find her brothers as the rest of the gods finally realised what they condemned their champion to.

They killed Percy Jackson, and left a demon in his place.


End file.
